Forever
by candycat85
Summary: Austin is returning after five months away on tour. The night before he left he told Ally he loved her. How will she react after not seeing him for so long. One-shot. Auslly.


_Flight number 441 to Miami has landed. Repeat flight number 441 to Miami has landed._

I gripped the handle of my purse tighter. This was it. Here we go.

Five and a half months ago Team Austin was going to leave for Austin's first national tour. All of us were going to go as a milestone for our success.

At least we were until I stayed behind. I was offered an amazing opportunity to really start my career and release an album. I didn't want to take it. I mean, well I did. I wanted to so bad. It's what I've always wanted. But I couldn't leave my friends. Not now.

My friends begged me. They said it was a once in a lifetime and I should chase my dream. So I took it. The night before they left I cried all night. I pulled Trish aside. Then Dez. I gave them each a private good-bye. But not Austin. My heart broke, no, shattered at the thought of leaving him behind. I couldn't say it. I could barely even think the words to comprehend how much I would miss him.

He called me out on it. The night before he left he broke down. He was unbelivably broken at the realization that I would let him leave without a proper goodbye.

"Do you just not care? Are you not gonna miss me as much as I'll miss you? Did the last two years mean nothing to you? All we've been through? You just..don't care do you?" He was crying hard and so was I.

"Do you really think that? Austin, I couldn't say goodbye to you cuz it's just too damn hard! I mean, waking up and not being able to see you everyday? It's gonna _kill_ me, Austin. God, these past two years have meant more to me than the last fifteen years before that. God, Austin. if you really think I didn't say goodbye to you because I don't care..." I sobbed. My voice broke. Here I was sobbing like crazy in my bedroom. Austin too. I had never seen him so sad.

"Ally..." said Austin. I looked up at him. His eyes were bloodshot and I'm sure mine looked the same. Before I knew what was happening, he stepped so close to me and his mouth was on mine. It was the most passionate kiss Austin and I ever shared. His lips moved against mine so fast and I felt his tongue battle with mine fiercely.

We broke apart. I was panting slightly. So was he. My face was red. So was his. He looked into my eyes. His lighter brown eyes bore into my dark ones and I saw an emotion there I couldn't identify.

"Ally..." Austin said, softly this time.

"Austin...you're leaving tomorrow...and I'm staying behind..." It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. To turn him away. Without a word he left. I never spoke to him again until the message.

The next night when I knew Austin was safely on the plane I got a message. My phone had a blinking light so I checked my voicemail. There was a message twenty-five minutes long. I knew who it was from.

I listened to the whole thing alone in my room. I was crying by the 2 minute mark. Austin said he loved me. What he actually said was the he was "So freaking in love with you, Als. I have been for like ever. You're so drop-dead gorgeous, without even trying. And you're so smart and funny and God..just wait for me Ally. The second I get back..I'll...I don't know, I'll take you out really fancy...only if you want..call me if you want. Click"

So I called him. I called him everyday actually. All five and a half months. We never said I love you though. We never even mentioned it. I know it'd be too hard to admit and then not see each other for so long. We talked about everything else though. everything from the tour, to my album, to our friends and everything inbetween.

Now. Five and a half months later here I was. I'd be seeing my friends soon. Any minute now. My friends would be with my for the release of my first album, "Finally Me." I felt amazing. i wanted to cry tears of joy. Especially after I saw two familiar faces. I couldn't help but scream and tackle them both.

"Trish! Dez!" I cried. It was hard for me to wrap my arms around them both, so I settled for one at a time. First Trish. Then Dez. "Gosh, I've missed you guys." I said.

"We've missed you too, Ally." said Dez. "Like, crazy!" said Trish. "But no one more than.."

"Hey."

Just that word was enough for me to slowly pull away from Dez and turn around.

There he was. He stood a little ways away. He looked amazing. His messy blond hair looked amazing. His clothes were flashy. He stood just looking at me smiling. The biggest grin spread across my face.

"Hey." I said back. Then I ran. I ran at him and hugged him so tight. He lifted me up and spun me around. I buried my face in the crook of his neck. He smelled like pancakes. "God, Austin.." I whispered. I was crying again. "I've missed you so much!" I never wanted to let go.

"I've missed you more." He said. He put me down and I looked up into his eyes. I realized now what that emotion was that I saw in his eyes all those months ago. Love. Pure love. Fully aware what was happening, he slowly leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss as he placed his hands on my hips, pulling me closer.

After forever we broke apart. I looked into his eyes and smiled. "I love you Austin." I said, meaning every word.

"I love you too Ally." he said. He pulled me into a hug again, and I knew. I knew this was where I wanted to be. Forever.


End file.
